Sexy Conejito
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Cuando Naruto escucho la palabra "disfraz" nunca pensó tener semejante figura en frente suyo, Sasuke un lindo conejito y además muy sexy, definitivamente Naruto se lo comería entero.


_**Descleimer**_**: **Ya saben esto essolo para aclarar, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san n.n, la historia es mía ^^, y Naru-chan es de Sasu-sexy u.u.

**Sexy Conejito**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*******_

Para Naruto estar viendo a ese modelo frente suyo y no poder tocarlo era una tortura, pero una muy agradable.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el estudio fotográfico de Itachi, los flashes de las costosas cámaras destellaban aquel cuarto, todos dirigidos únicamente a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellas, iluminando su exquisita figura tan solo por aquellas grandes lámparas. Y para su mayor deleite aquella persona no era más que Uchiha Sasuke.

Como habían llegado a esa situación?

No era que el Uchiha menor fuera un súper modelo o algo así, (aunque con la figura y ese cuerpo que tenía no lo dudarían), pero no, al moreno no le gustaba para nada aquel ambiente.

Entonces como era posible que el estuviera hay?

Muy fácil, todo era obra del adorable hermano mayor del moreno, pero claro con la ayuda de su queridísimo rubio de ojos azules.

El azabache no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo se acordaba de aquella sonrisa picara del blondo, con aquellas palabras que no podía dejar pasar.

_Que acaso tienes miedo de hacerlo-ttebayo?_

_Oh, vaya pensé que tenias más valor Sasu-chan._

_Claro, no podías ser bueno en todo teme._

Y después de eso otra sonrisa, pero esta vez de victoria por parte del rubio. Fue hasta mucho después de que se dio cuenta que una vez mas había caído en esa vieja táctica, claro siempre era tan fácil llevarla a cabo, solo era cuestión de retarlo y él como buen competidor aceptaba cualquier reto, solo para demostrar que nada en este mundo podía con él.

Aunque sabiendo esta _debilidad_, Naruto ya la había tomado como su estrategia personal.

El azabache estaba cansado ya de toda aquella faramalla que estaba a su alrededor solo suspiro, en verdad que ya se estaba hartando.

Sin embargo en ese momento el rubio estaba más que contento, ver de esa manera la moreno, era un espectáculo especial, sabía muy bien (ya que conocía al Uchiha a la perfección) que el por su cuenta jamás de los jamases se pondría algo como lo que tenía en este momento, así que había que disfrutar aquel mágico momento, como lo había calificado Naruto, definitivamente compraría aquella revista cuando saliera.

Y como no atesorar aquella imagen?

Aquella imagen en donde el moreno tenía un disfraz de conejo, pero no cualquier disfraz, era uno demasiado sugerente para los sentidos, este contaba con unas grandes orejas negras algo largas que hacían una perfecta combinación con su cabello, y en su cuello con una corbata de moño, y en la parte de los brazos unas muñequeras negras con blanco, era algo así como si fuera un traje, aunque solo con lo necesario, estos pocos accesorios dejaban ver el bien trabajado torso del moreno, y mostrar aquella pálida piel casi de porcelana a la vista y para a completar aquel cuadro, unos pequeños y apretados bóxer, que a él le quedaban demasiado bien, se veía tan lindo, pero sobre todo endemoniadamente sexy.

Definitivamente la salud mental de Naruto iba a sufrir grandes consecuencias. Y lo peor era que en ese preciso momento se le aventaría encima, si no fuera porque estaba en el estudio de fotos y con mucha gente alrededor, no era la mejor de las situaciones.

Pero no tardo mucho en su ensoñación ya que fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una pregunta.

-. Se bien, cierto?.-

No se dejo de ver al moreno, ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-. Si algo-ttebayo.- esa era la mentira más grande que había dicho, casi se mordió la lengua para no decirle_, bien?, acaso estas ciego, esta para comérselo-ttebayo ,_pero claro eso no era le diaria a su cuñado.

-. Como digas Naruto.-

Itachi no quiso seguir la conversación, en verdad que era testarudo aquel rubio, y es que lo había visto desde lejos como no despegaba la mirada de Sasuke, prácticamente quería decirle que _si no cerraba la boca se le caería la baba_, pero se contuvo ya que gracias a él, su hermanito había aceptado la sesión de fotos, y tan solo por ese simple hecho ya le estaba agradecido. Era prácticamente seguro que en este mes la revista iba a tener una gran venta, sabia lo codiciado que era su ototou, sabía que casi todas las féminas que conocía se le insinuaban en más de una manera, claro lastima para ellas que el ya tenía a alguien.

Así que para su beneficio aquella portada de la revista llamaría demasiado la atención, lástima ya que hubiese sido mejor una que otra foto como dios lo trajo al mundo, pero eso ya era mucho pedir, sabia de antemano, que en primera el azabache no aceptaría en ningún termino esa oferta, y en esa circunstancia el rubio tampoco lo ayudaría, porque aunque pensaba que no se había dado cuenta, era obvio para el que era tan posesivo como lo era su hermanito.

Cuando se trataba de cada uno de ellos ambos eran demasiado posesivos.

No quiso seguir interrumpiendo la vista del rubio así, que se fue a verificar algunos arreglos de lo que faltaba para terminar, pero claro tenía pensado hacerle un favor al rubio, después de todo sería su pequeño pago por aquellas fotos.

_S&N_

Ya estaba sudando frio, demasiada tortura para sus sentidos, tener de esa manera la azabache y no poder tocarlo, eso era demasiada tortura para él.

Para su ayuda, en esos momento pudo escuchar un fuerte _terminamos. _

Fue en ese instante cuando todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, así que volvió a ver el estante donde momentos antes había estado el moreno, pero para su frustración el azabache ya se había ido a cambiar. Suspiro con pesar, después de todo le hubiese gustado seguir viéndolo, aunque no pudiera tocarlo, y seguir sufriendo.

Acaso era masoquista?

Eso era seguro, rio para si, en verdad que ver así al Uchiha lo había afectado. Muy a su pesar se encamino a la salida del edificio hay esperaría a que saliera su martirio.

_S&N_

Ambos iban caminando por la desolada calle, con paso ligero, cada uno de ellos concentrado en lo suyo. Naruto aun seguía en su nube con su modelo, y Sasuke, el iba más concentrado en lo que le había dicho Itachi y en la pequeña bolsa que tenía en una de sus manos.

_-. Muy bien ototou, creo que esto es lo tuyo.- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa_

_-. Ni lo sueñes Itachi.- estaba más que harto de todo aquel asunto._

_-. Bueno, no importa, toma.- no quiso seguir con la discusión, sabía que su hermano nunca aceptaría trabajar para él._

_-. Y esto que es.-_

_-. Es el pago de Naru-chan.- no entendió nada_

_-. El resto lo haces tú, nos vemos.-_

_El Uchiha menor quedo confundido, según el no aceptarían nada de dinero de Itachi, eso solo lo había hecho, porque en esos momento el casi le fue a suplicar ayuda al rubio por que le hacía falta un modelo, y claro Naruto como buen samaritano había accedido a sus ruegos y a ayudarlo, claro llevándoselo a el de por medio._

_Por eso no entendía a lo que se refería, así que entreabrió la pequeña bolsa que le había dado, y cuando vio lo que tenia dentro, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, no sabía si era de coraje o de vergüenza, en verdad no lo sabía, solo notaba que sus mejillas ardían, así que levanto su rostro para soltarle unos insultos, pero ya no había nadie lo único que pudo hacer, fue dirigirse a la salida en donde lo estaban esperando._

_Y claro de eso no le había comentado nada al rubio._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un sonoro suspiro de parte del blondo que iba a su lado.

-. Qué te pasa dobe.-

-. Nada solo, que te veías muy bien-ttebayo.- era sincero aun seguía pensando en eso.

-. Cállate usurantonkachi.- y no pudo esconder aquel pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

Él por su parte le regalo una de sus amplias sonrisas, le encantaba poner al azabache de esa manera, y entonces se percato de la pequeña bolsa que traía, que por haber estado subido en su nube, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ella, y la curiosidad aumento al recordar que ellos no habían llevado nada.

-. Oye teme y eso que es?.- señalo la bolsa

-. Nada que te interese.- y eso le entro más curiosidad.

-. Está bien, si tu lo dices-ttebayo.- se hizo el resignado.

Por su parte el moreno se extraño por aquella tranquilidad de el rubio y que no siguiera insistiendo, pero le gusto, ya que no quería mostrarle su contenido, pero ese gusto no le duro mucho, ya que el rubio en un hábil movimiento le quito la bolsa de las manos, y se apresuro a ver lo que tenia.

-. Sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada teme.- y se dispuso a abrirla, y cuando noto lo que había dentro sus ojos se emocionaron.

-. Me lo dio Itachi.- dijo sin más.

Y sin decir palabra alguna, tomo al Uchiha menor por la muñeca y apresuro su paso, el moreno se sentía confundido, pero se dejo guiar por su captor.

Esas no era la reacción que esperaba del rubio, claro que no se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que se le dibujo a este, casi destellaba de felicidad.

_S&N_

Naruto se sentía tan contento, ver lo que Itachi le había regalado a Sasuke, demostraba lo bueno que era ayudando a otras personas, era por eso que obtenía recompensas tan buenas como esas.

Y que mejor recompensa que aquel disfraz que tanto le había fascinado. Sin dudad haría que Sasuke lo usara una vez más.

-. Quiero que te lo pongas-ttebayo.-

-. No.- dijo seriamente.

-. Por que no.-

-. Porque no quiero, además no me gusta.-

-. Anda teme no seas así, hazlo por mí, si?.-

-. Ya dije que no dobe.-

-. Anda, y no te dejara hasta que te lo pongas.-

Sasuke solo rodo sus ojos en un gesto de fastidio, vaya que era insistente, pero por ahora no caería en su juego, así que le también obtendría algo a cambio.

-. Está bien.-

Al rubio se le ilumino la mirada y su sonrisa se amplió más.

-. Pero.-

-. Pero?.-

-. Con una condición.- eso no le dio buena espina al rubio.

-. Cual.-

-. Que tú también te pongas uno.-

-. Pero yo no tengo uno.-

-. No importa te espero, aceptas o no?.- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lo pensó un poco, en verdad quería ver a Sasuke con ese disfraz, pero él no quería ponerse uno, estaba en un gran dilema, pero por ahora su mente estaba tan ocupada con aquellas imágenes de su sexy conejito, que termino aceptando, ya después vería como hacer desistir al moreno de su condición.

-. Está bien, acepto.-

_S&N_

A él no le había gustado para nada aquel disfraz, era algo vergonzoso y si había aceptado antes lo de aquellas fotos era solo por el desafío del rubio, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, lo único bueno era que ahora tenía algo a su favor, y eso era lo que lo animaba, ya que después de todo el también vería a su rubio con un lindo traje.

No quiso seguir alargando su espera así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación, en donde se había puesto el dichoso disfraz. Suspiro hondo y salió de aquel cuarto.

-. Ya esta.- le dijo al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

El de ojos azules por su parte no pudo decir palabra alguna, ante el tenía a su azabache con aquella ropa que lo hacía verse demasiado bien, y sonrió para sí, esta vez sí que podía comérselo completo.

Se levanto del mullido sillón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el lindo conejito.

-. Sabes es algo curioso.- le dijo pensativo y acercándose lentamente a aquel cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía.

-. El que.-

-. Que quería que te lo pusieras.- y lo volvió a mirar.- pero ahora te lo quiero quitar todo.- y le dedico un picara sonrisa.

-. Inténtalo.- le susurro, en la oreja, lo que le provoco un escalofrió de placer en todo su cuerpo, y en un instante aprisiono sus labios contra los de su amante.

_S&N_

Sus cuerpos en ese momento se encontraban entrelazados, y cubiertos solo por una fina capa de sudor. Aquel ansiado disfraz había quedado en el olvido, cada pequeña prenda que lo conformaba había quedado tirada en el transcurso del camino de la sala hasta la recamara.

Ahora en estos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía aferrándose a esa amplia espalda, esa que era tan blanca como la fina porcelana y que él era el único en poder comprobarlo. Suspiro una vez más ante aquellas caricias, y es que el moreno ya estaba dentro suyo y para evitar cualquier síntoma de dolor, le proporcionaba hábiles toques que se convertían en íntimas caricias que Naruto aceptaba gustoso, esto provocaba que cada vez fuera más fuerte en las exactas estocadas de moreno.

Por su parte Sasuke se sentía tan bien, el dolor que le causaban las manos de Naruto en su espalda se había ido y ahora solo sentía placer, un placer que solo podía proporcionarle aquel que tenía bajo su cuerpo, aquel a que tanto amaba, y aquel a quien siempre terminaba cumpliéndole sus caprichos.

Y entonces no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una ligera sonrisa, tal vez después de todo lo del disfraz no había sido tan malo, de vez en cuando era bueno darle ciertos gustos a su niño caprichoso, porque eso lo hacía también feliz a él.

Con esos pensamientos aumento las estocadas, y comenzó a acariciar de igual manera en miembro de su rubio, si iba a llegar al cielo, se llevaría a Naruto con él.

Y con un último esfuerzo, llegaron al clímax, y por ende al mismo cielo.

Bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta quedar en el pecho del blondo, le gustaba sentir ese subir y bajar de aquella respiración, era como si lo acurrucaran.

-. Y ahora dobe, ya estas feliz.-

-. Mas que feliz, mi lindo conejito.-

Ya cansado, aun le regalo una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas, para Sasuke esto era su mejor pago por ponerse aquel tonto disfraz.

Aunque eso no le quitaba de la cabeza, que el rubio le había dado su palabra de que también usaría uno, pero por ahora no quería volverlo a decir, ya estaba cansado, así que esperaría al otro día, con las fuerzas repuestas sería mucho mejor. Se acomodo en la amplia cama para comenzar a dormir.

_S&N_

Se removió en la cama, ya los rayos de sol entraban libremente por la ventana en la habitación. No pudo contenerse y abrazo a ese cuerpo que tenia junto a él, simplemente le encantaba aquella situación.

El otro se comenzó a remover suavemente ante el contacto, sabía que no había mejor manera de despertar que aquella, lástima que su buen día se le fuera tan rápido.

-. No se te olvide que tú sigues.-

Le dijo con una de esas sonrisas de superioridad. Se levanto y le regalo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se puso su pantalón y se encamino hacia la puerta del baño, no sin antes girarse y volver a repetirle su deuda.

-. En verdad que me da curiosidad verte dobe.-

Y entro al baño, por su parte Naruto solo se quedo ido ante esas palabras.

Y ahora que haría?

Sudo frio, en que problema se había metido, y ahora el de donde conseguiría un dichoso disfraz.

Solo esperaba que el azabache no fuera tan insistente como él lo había hecho.

Porque si no entonces si estaría en problemas.

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*******_

**Y bien yo sigo con mi camino del SasuNaru n.n**

**Y que les pareció?**

**A quien no le gustaría un lindo conejito como Sasu-chan**

**Saben, estoy haciendo negocios con Itachi y conseguir esas fotos, a quien le gustaría alguna? Jajajaa**

**Otra pregunta, a ustedes que disfraz les gustaría para Naru-chan?**

**Es que yo quería de lindo zorrito, pero siempre es asi, jejej**

**Ustedes que dicen?**

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, porque para a mi me encanto escribirlo n.n**

**Aunque ya saben algo raro o.O**

**Y me alegra que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a todas las que leen mis fics y me dejan un lindo comentario, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. **

**Y pues sigan apoyando la OPSANAM (Organización en Pos del SasuNaru y Más), jajajaj**

**Juntos conquistaremos al mundo, muajajajaja cof cof, lo siento me emociono XD**

**Así que, que dicen, ¿Un Review? o.O**


End file.
